19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jill Dillard
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Derick Dillard (June 21, 2014 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Israel & Samuel (sons) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (father) Michelle Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Joshua, John-David, Joseph, Josiah, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin & Jackson (brothers) Jana, Jessa, Jinger, Joy-Anna, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 15 biological nephews & nieces Rick, Cathy & Ronnie (parents-in-law) Daniel Dillard (brother-in-law) Jaxon Dillard (nephew-in-law) |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Jill Michelle Dillard (née Duggar) (born May 17, 1991) is the fourth child and second daughter of Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. She is the sister of Joshua Duggar, Jana Duggar, John-David Duggar, Jessa Seewald, Jinger Vuolo, Joseph Duggar, Josiah Duggar, Joy-Anna Forsyth, Jedidiah Duggar, Jeremiah Duggar, Jason Duggar, James Duggar, Justin Duggar, Jackson Duggar, Johannah Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar and Josie Duggar. She is the wife of Derick Dillard and the mother of their two children, Israel and Samuel. Early life Jill Michelle Duggar was born May 17, 1991, to Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. She was the couple's fourth child, and they went on to have fifteen more children after her. From an early age, Jill was often one of the family's spokespeople. Even when she's very young, Jill was often speaking up in interviews more than most of her siblings, help tell the world about her family and their beliefs. "You always have someone to play with," Jill said in a 2001 article when asked what it was like to have so many siblings. "And there are lots of birthdays." Jill was homeschooled growing up. As she grew older, she was given the responsibility of helping her younger siblings with their schoolwork in addition to doing her own. Jill took the test for her GED at sixteen years old. Like most children, Jill was assigned chores growing up, which the family called "jurisdictions". In 2004, one of Jill's jurisdictions was said to be washing the family's clothes; many of these clothes were made by Jill herself. In 2007, one of Jill's jurisdictions was preparing lunch each day. In 2011, Jill's jurisdiction was secretary work. Jill was no longer expected to keep up with her jurisdictions after she began her courtship. By 2001, Jill's parents had implemented a buddy system, where each older child was paired with a younger child to take care of. Typical tasks for an older buddy included dressing, bathing, and feeding their younger buddies. By 2009, the family had switched from individual buddies to buddy teams, with each team being led by one of the oldest four daughters. Jill's buddy team consisted of Joy-Anna, James, and Jennifer. She still maintains a special bond with these siblings today, and often makes a point of including them in her major life events. Jill began taking piano lessons from Ruth Anita Anderson, who she and her siblings referred to as "Nana", as a young child. She also took violin lessons. As an adult, Jill has been seen playing the harp, but it is unknown when she learned to play this instrument. As a teenager, Jill kept her hair long and permed, which she credited to that being her father's preference. Jill and her sisters gave each other perms at home to keep up this style. Personal life Courtship Jill first encountered Derick Dillard in December, 2011, when he and friends went caroling at the Duggars' house, though neither remember each other from this meeting. Then in 2012, Derick became Jim Bob Duggar's prayer partner while the former was working in Nepal. Jim Bob noticed the similarities between Derick and Jill and encouraged them to get to know one another. Jill and Derick began talking in March of 2013. Throughout the year, they got to know each other better. In November, Jim Bob and Jill went to Nepal together to meet Derick in person. During her two week stay, they got to know each other better and in late November he asked her to officially court him. She said yes. This visit is featured on the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Going the Distance for Love". Afterwards, she returned home to Arkansas while he stayed in Nepal until January of 2014. Engagement In February of 2014, Derick asked Jim Bob's permission to propose to Jill. Derick had a song written by singer-songwriter Walker Hayes to have played before his proposal. The song "When He Made You" chronicles the couple's love story. On March 29, 2014, Derick proposed to Jill, and she answered "yes, totally!" This proposal is featured on the 19 Kids and Counting episode "The Proposal". Marriage Jill was the first of her sisters to get married. She and Derick were married on June 21, 2014, at Cross Church in Springdale, Arkansas. The wedding is featured on the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Jill's Wedding". The wedding was attended by over 1000 people and the reception was held outside of the church. Jill's dress was from Ava Laurenne Bride. Jill's sister Jana was her maid of honor. The bridesmaids were Jill's sisters Jessa, Jinger, Joy-Anna, and Johannah, and her sister-in-law Anna. Jill's brothers John-David and Joseph were among the groomsmen, and her brother Jackson and nephew Michael were the ring bearers. The flower girls were Jill's sisters Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace, and Josie, and her niece Mackynzie. For their honeymoon, the couple went to Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina. Motherhood Sixty days after their wedding, the couple announced that they were expecting a child. It was later revealed that they were expecting a boy. On April 6, 2015, Israel David was born. Jill had had a 70 hour labor, starting at home and eventually moving to the hospital where the baby was delivered via Cesarean section. His birth was featured in the 19 Kids and Counting special "Jill's Special Delivery". In December of 2016, the couple announced that Jill was pregnant again. Once again, the child was a boy. Like in her last pregnancy, their son, Samuel Scott, was born after a 40 hour long labor via Cesarean section on July 8, 2017. Relocating From 2015-2017 the family lived in Central America on a regular basis as a part of a mission trip. They returned to America in August, 2017. On April 18, 2019, Jill and Derick announced that they were moving. They had a house build in Lowell, Arkansas. They moved in around April 27, 2019. Career First responder On November 2, 2010, an episode of 19 Kids and Counting aired where Anna Duggar made skirts for Jill and her sister to wear when volunteering for the local fire department as a first responder. It is unknown when Jill began volunteering for the fire department, or if she still continues to do so today. On February 24, 2011, Jana utilized her skills as a first responder to aid in the rescue efforts after a massive tornado destroyed the town of Joplin, Missouri. Author On March 14, 2014, Jill and her sisters Jana, Jessa, and Jinger, released their first book, Growing Up Duggar. Midwife In 2012, Jill started studying to become a Certified Professional Midwife. She took her exam and passed on September 16, 2015. Jill's midwifery is featured on many episodes of both 19 Kids and Counting and Counting On, with the first appearance being on the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Baby on the Way". As of spring of 2018, Jill appears to still be working in this field. Missionary In 2015, Jill and Derick announced that they would be going on an extended mission trip in Central America. Beginning in July of 2015, the family lived between Central America and Arkansas, returning to the United States regularly. After a number of complaints from fans and donors alike that the couple was spending just as much time back in Arkansas as on the mission field, the couple began refunding donations to those who were unsatisfied. On August 9, 2017, after a number of trips back and forth between Central America and the US, Jill and Derick announced that they would be permanently relocating to northwest Arkansas. College ministry On August 15, 2017, Derick Dillard announced that he was joining the C3 Ministry at Cross Church. Based on pictures Jill has posted, it is believed she will be involved with this ministry as well. C3 is a ministry that caters to college students in the Fayetteville, Arkansas, area. Scandal On May 19, 2015, InTouch Weekly published a redacted copy of a police report dated December 7, 2006. The report revealed that Jill's oldest brother, Joshua, had molested five underaged girls, including four of his sisters, in 2002 and 2003. In an interview filmed on May 31, 2015, Jill named herself as one of the previously unnamed victims. Jill was fifteen years old at the time of the police interview and eleven/twelve years old at the time that the molestations were occurring. During the television interview, which aired on The Kelly Files on June 5, 2015, Jill said that she had forgiven Josh: "I was angry at first, I was like, how could this happen? And then, you know, my parents explained to us what happened and then Josh came and asked each of us, individually I know, he asked me to forgive him. And I had to make that choice to forgive him, you know. And it wasn't something that somebody forced like, Oh you need to do this. It's like, you have to make that decision for yourself. My dad explained to us, he said, ‘You know there's a difference between forgiveness and trust. That's not the same thing.' You know, you forgive someone and then you have boundaries. Forgiveness with boundaries. And so trust comes later. You know Josh destroyed that trust at the beginning. And so he had to rebuild that." Gallery JillDerick-Meeting.jpg|Jill and Derick meet for the first time in Nepal. JillDerick-Courting.jpg|Courtship announcement. JillDerick-Engaged.jpg|Engagement announcement. JillDerick-Engaged1.jpg|Engagement photo. JillDerickEngaged2.jpg|Engagement photo. JillDerickEngaged3.jpg|Engagement photo. JillDerick-Married.jpg|The Dillard Family. JillDerick-Wedding1.jpg|Lighting the unity candle. JillDerick-Wedding2.jpg|The wedding party. JillDerick-Wedding3.jpg|The wedding party. JillDerick-Wedding4.jpg|Jill in her wedding dress. JillDerick-Wedding5.jpg|The newlyweds. JillDerick-Wedding6.jpg|Cutting the cake. JillDerick-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JillDerick-Israel.jpg|Welcome baby Israel. JillDerick-Pregnant2.jpeg|Pregnancy announcement #2. JillDerick-Samuel.png|Welcome baby Samuel. JillDerick-Family2017.jpg|The Dillard family in 2017. Jill-September19.jpg|Jill in September 2019. Jill-December19.jpeg|Jill in December 2019. Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Dillards